


Prompt 27 (Alain 5)

by Yoselin



Series: L&L Tumblr Prompts [34]
Category: Love & Legends (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 22:43:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17150465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoselin/pseuds/Yoselin
Summary: “Give me a chance.”





	Prompt 27 (Alain 5)

Alain has fallen asleep on my lap. A strand of his platinum hair has fallen across his forehead and his red lips are letting out quiet breaths. His entire face looks peaceful and tranquil. In sleep, away from constant peril and guilt, he can rest easy.   
I card my fingers through the strands of his hair, admire how soft it is, and trace little soothing patterns into his forehead.   
After a long day between the two of us, it is a welcome sight to see him resting. Alain has spent so long working as a General that he deserves rest. It cannot be easy maintaining the appearance of evil while trying to hide your heart of gold.   
There is a little line of dirt on his cheek that I wipe away with my thumb. Before taking a nap, Alain had been busying himself with his garden. He still has the smell of earth and flowers on him as I lean close.   
In truth, Alain is more suited for a life of a gardener with a floppy hat than he is made for the life of war. His hands may have blisters from holding weapons and his voice may wake hoarse from screaming mid-night terror more often than not, yet he is suited for a life of peace all the same.   
Alain’s heart of gold was meant for peace, meant for a world free of warfare and abuse, and I yearn for the day he will one day be free of it all.   
Years ago, he sacrificed his humanity for the life of whom he believed was his childhood best friend. He fell down a dark path chasing after the love of his life thinking he could lead her back to good. He all but damned his soul for the idea of saving someone he loved.   
Today, he has realized how his dream was impossible. The Witch Queen, wicked and vile, was never whom he imagined. In his bid to save the echo of something he had long since lost, he had been hurt a million times over. His sacrifice had been in vain for his childhood sweetheart had long since been destroyed by a jewel in a crown and a heart full of power lust.   
My fingers twist in the strands of his hair and I gently smooth some of the platinum locks away from his forehead. He hardly reacts to my touch, deep in sleep, but the corners of his mouth twist up just slightly.   
I feel my own smile begin to rise.   
Alain had endured so much in life, since birth to now, but he is getting another chance. Once the Witch Queen’s right hand, he has now come to realize his errors. When I arrived from Chicago in a flash of lightning an earned my memories back, I had made a promise to myself to get him away from this twisted castle.   
Alain was not suited for war. Despite the cold facade he put on, the aloof Knight-General carrying gruesome acts for his Queen, I knew he was a good man. His heart beat pure and true, his thoughts yearned for a future away from strife, and his love was as pure as a rose in bloom.   
He had fallen once, fallen low from the heavens like Lucifer, yet I knew he could rise himself back up. Unlike the other generals, Alain was still good. His hands were red with blood, but his heart was strong. He had fallen for love, but he could rise again for it too.   
I bite my lip when I hear his quiet breathing begin to form words. My name spills from his lips in a contented sigh and he shifts his position into something more comfortable. My legs begin to fall asleep, his form heavy, yet I make no move to twitch. More than anything in the world, I want Alain to have his rest.   
Alain has endured so much, grown so much, and I want him to reach a better place. I want him to escape this evil castle of ice and snow and find warmth somewhere. I want his armor traded for a floppy garden hat, his bloodied hands traded for fingernails caked with earth, and his Knight-General cold persona traded for his pure and vibrant smile. I want him to escape this world of pain and suffering in exchange for a chance at peace.   
He stirs in sleep again, my name spilling from his lips like a prayer, and his expression lightens once more. His mouth turns up in a smile, something innocent and breathtaking, and I trace my finger across his cheek.   
Affection swells within me along with some pained heartache.   
Alain has such a radiant smile. I want to save it. There is a light in him that has not been extinguished despite all the terrors he has lived through. Although surrounded by darkness, his heart remains full of love and life. I want to preserve it for as long as I live.   
Nay, I want his inner light to outlast me. Even when I am dead and gone and my body has turned to ash, I want Alain to continue to live. I want his smile to be carved into the stars and never forgotten, his heart to be imprinted on earth for centuries to come, and his memory to be burned into the minds of generations to come as something great.   
I want Alain to be known the way I know him, the man with a kind heart and a love that outshines the stars. I want the world to see him as a good man with peace in his existence despite the war he was forced into. I want people to understand that the Knight-Captain they see in war is nothing more than a shield for Alain to protect him from the woman that hurt him, that his true self would trade flowers for weapons in a heartbeat, and that he is a human and not a weapon.   
I want Alain in a world of peace where he is free to be himself and live life. I want him in a better place than this. I want him to be happy.   
I tilt my face up at the Heavens as if I could see the mythical gods of this world through the sheen of clouds. I have no idea what any of their names are, this world has so many different deities that I could never even hope to name half, yet I direct my thoughts at them.   
I pour all of my love for Alain into my words and close my eyes.   
“Please, let Alain be free,” I will my prayers to be infused with love.   
Let the world see how much the man in my lap means to me. For him, I would give anything and do anything. He is my sun and moon and stars. A life without him is a life not worth living.   
Taking a deep breath, I exhale slowly. “ **Give me a chance** , let me save him from this world.”   
War was taught to him, fed like poison, yet he does not have to obey it anymore. He can chose peace once more, listen to the beating of his heart in his chest, and make a better future for himself. After everything he has endured and lived through, he deserves that much.   
I have no idea if any god hears me, perhaps they are willingly ignoring me, yet I do not care. Divine intervention or not, I know I will continue to fight. Alain is worth more than what I could ever put into words, and I will fight for his happy ending for as long as I draw breath.   
As best as I can without disturbing him, I bend forward until my lips press a kiss to his forehead. His smile lightens more and his hand goes for mine in sleep. He says my name again, reverently and with so much affection that it makes my heart race, and eases back into slumber.   
I watch him fall back into sleep with a warm smile on my face. Slowly, my own eyes begin to fall close. I feel the call of sleep and answer it without hesitation.   
Here, with Alain on my lap, I feel safe and warm. My life is better with him in it, and I want to make his life better also.   
Easing into sleep, I smile.   
“I love you, Alain,” I murmur. I have no idea if he can hear it in his dreamland, but I will tell it to him over and over again when he awakes.   
Falling into sleep’s loving embrace, I drift off. 

I will give Alain his happy ending whether the stars align or not. After everything he has been through, he’s earned it.


End file.
